The Gospel According to Owen Addicts
by Halawen
Summary: Not a story just a little thing to make my friend smile after a hard day at work because she, like me is addicted to Owen. If you are also addicted to Owen then read and smile too. One shot even though it's not a story.


**So this isn't really a story just an idea to make my friend smile because she like me is totally addicted to Owen. I did not come up withthe concept Wendy did and posted it on the Jimmyholics site (and I do not mean Jimmy Brooks) I just converted it to Owen and DeGrassi.**

**I do not own DeGrassi**

**The Gospel According to Owen Addicts**

In the beginning Stephen created Fitz.

And it was good.

Stephen said "Go forth and bring your bad ass hotness to DeGrassi, pester the emo Eli and generally be a juvenile delinquent with a sweet side. Clothe yourself in hoodies, jeans, adorable freckles and sexy grin."

And it was so.

But then Stephen created Owen.

And it was even better.

Stephen said "Go forth with your six pack, muscles and deep blue eyes and be the man that Fitz cannot be. Be sexy as only you can be. Make the women swoon and have naughty thoughts when you clothe yourself in football gear and Ice Hound Jackets, jeans, tight t-shirts and even school uniforms. Your attitude may not be as bad as my previous creation, but your character growth is for a greater purpose."

Owen looked to his creator at this point and asked "What is my purpose? I have feelings that I want to express."

Stephen, the mighty creator, responded to his sexy creation and spoke, "But that is the mystery of your appeal. Your dark, brooding attitude will only make the females of the universe yearn for your every move. Sexiness is my gift to you."

"What is Sexiness?" inquired Owen.

Stephen smiled at his creation. "Sexiness is what you are. Sexiness is the ability to just stand there and look hotter than Tucson in July. Sexiness is the essence of your very existence. You shall go forth and express your passion that explodes when least expected. You will use it in every step you take, every word you utter and every cup you drink from."

"But I feel so overwhelmed that all this sexiness goes to me," spoke His Owenness. "Isn't there enough to go around?"

"Of course not," Stephen, the magnificent creator said. "Only you have the ability to carry all this Sexiness. This sexiness is so massive. Your sexiness is like the size of all the universe, where as my first creation, Fitz, holds but a pebblefull of sexiness. This is a great load to carry, but only you have the ability to take this Sexiness and use it like no other."

"But what will your first creation get?" spoke His Owenness in his too damned sexy manner.

"I'll think of something," quoted Stephen. "I'll make him a girl that he will fall in love with and try very hard to get. He will not succeed because he will not think clearly and the evil one called Eli will stand in his way. Beware of the evil creation of Eli he may try to get to you as well."

"But can I still be brooding, macho, manly and care for my friends?" spoke his too damned sexy self.

"Of course," Stephen replied. "That is what sexiness is all about. You are finally starting to realize what true sexiness is. I see I have created a far better being than my first."

"Cool," His Owenness said.

And it was so and it was so damned good.

But lurking in the darkness of the underworld was the evil creation named the writers who said. "He is much too sexy and should not be on the screen for more than a couple minutes per season or it isn't fair to the other males."

And this was so very evil and bad. It was bad, I tell you!

And so The Writers began writing less and less for His Owenness and he began disappearing from our screens. When lo and behold, the wonderful fan fiction writers come along and sweeps His Owenness from the clutches of The Writers and kicked their stupid asses for being so damned evil and threw them into a boiling pit of goo.

And Stephen, the Wonderful creator said, "Hey I like your style."

And the fan fiction writers filled their stories with His Oweness and his sexiness and all the world was at peace at last.

Amen.


End file.
